magical_girl_mahou_shoujo_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Serena Cadenzavna Eve (Haruna Artist)
Serena Cadenzavna Eve (セレナ・カデンツァヴナ・イヴ) is a main character in Senki Zesshou Symphogear RE. Mysterious Symphogear user originally from the Ukraine, where she escaped the war. With her calm and gentle personality, she feels hesitant to use her gear’s power for the purpose of fighting. She is the new user of the Airgetlam relic. Profile * Full Name: Utah Tachibana (立花歌) * Birthday: October 15th (Libra) * Gender: Female * Age: 13 * Traits: Calm, Gentle, Hates conflict * Family: Maria Cadenzavna Eve (Deceased Older Sister), Unnamed Parents and Grandmother * Seiyuu: Yui Horie Etymology *'Serena' (セレナ) - Means ready and calm from the latin name "Serenus". The name may also come from the Greek "Siren" with the same meaning. Serena also means "alarm/song" in Romanian. *'Cadenzavna' (カデンツァヴナ) - is a family name which implements polish grammar, in which female names end in "a" (example: Kowalswa, Skladowska) and male in "i" (example: Kolski, Skladowski). This comes from the Italian word Cadenza which is a form of music that is usually played or sung solo. *'Eve' (イヴ) - English name originating from Hebrew, meaning "life" or "living one". It is most famously known as the name of the Biblical Eve, the first woman and sinner who caused humanity to be expelled from the Garden of Eden. Appearance Serena has warm brown hair reaching past her shoulders with light pink butterfly clips that surround the back of her head like a wreath. Her eyes are light blue. Personality Mysterious Symphogear user originally from the Ukraine, where she escaped the war. With her calm and gentle personality, she feels hesitant to use her gear’s power for the purpose of fighting. Her tender singing voice once soothed her late older sister, Maria. Symphogear Powers Activation Chant Seilien coffin Airgetlám tron Attacks *'FAIRIAL†TRICK' - Serena levitates around her two replicas of her Armed Gear, before making them rush toward her target, striking him several times from every angle. *'GNOME†TRIAL' - Serena jumps in the air, before launching her Armed Gear toward her target, becoming larger before crashing on him. *'XANA†TEARS' - Serena launches her Armed Gear in the air above her targets, before it stops and descends, striking the targets and creating an explosion. *'SILKY†RAY' - TBA *'IGNIS†FATUUS' - TBA *'SUNFLOWER†FAIRY' - Combo attack with Utah... *'GREMLIN†ROYALE' - With the X-Drive activated, Serena makes her Armed Gear disappear, and draws blade-like claws from her wings. She flies toward her target, slashing him a first time before performing a second, finishing her target with a blast of light at the end. Character Songs Solo *'A Light for Someone's Sake' *'Live Within this Now' Group Trivia *Like Kanade, neither of Serena's battle songs have the name of her relic in the title. *Serena is the only user who can pronounce the word "balal" correctly, instead of saying "baral" like the other Gear users. This is because her VA, Yui Horie, is experienced in speaking English. Gallery Serena's Casual.png|Serena's Casual Serena's Airgetlam.png|Serena's Airgetlam Serena's X-Drive Gear.png|Serena's X-Drive Category:Haruna Category:Senki Zesshou Symphogear RE